Right In Your Heart
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: La mirada es una bala que se dispara no con un arma y pólvora si no con los ojos y un alma, pero es quizás más letal que una bala porque una bala puede pegar en cualquier parte, una mirada siempre pega en el corazón
1. Prólogo

_**JUSTO EN EL CORAZÓN**_

**.**

**.**

_**L**__a mirada es una bala que se dispara no con un arma y pólvora si no con los ojos y un alma, pero es quizás más letal que una bala porque una bala puede pegar en cualquier parte, una mirada siempre pega en el corazón_

―_**Anónimo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura Haruno habría de recordar siempre la escena de _Hamlet _en donde éste era visitado por el espíritu de su padre asesinado que reclamaba venganza, porque no podía evitar compararlo con el destino que había caído sobre sus hombros desde la noche en que miró la obra por primera vez.

En aquella ocasión, Sakura sentía muy afortunada al poder mirar todas esas cosas y vestida de la manera en que esta noche lucía. Su acompañante, Sasori, había sido muy espléndido al regalarle el vestido, el collar y los zapatos de marca costosa, el arreglo del pelo y todo lo necesario para lucir como una gran dama. Ni en sus sueños más locos creyó poder lucir tan elegante, y deseó que su mamá hubiera vivido para verla así.

La madre de Sakura había fallecido hacia 3 meses, pero aún le dolía bastante recordarla. De su padre no sabía nada, pero lo culpaba de la precaria situación en la que vivían, ya que las había dejado cuando ella era bebé. Sakura nunca se quejó por vivir estrecheces económicas hasta que su progenitora enfermó y no pudo costearle el tratamiento que seguramente habría salvado su vida.

Pero desde que conoció a Sasori poco tiempo después, ella logró dejar atrás su vida de carencias y abrirse paso en Ropponji, y codearse con la crema y nata de Tokio como si fuera oriunda de ahí. En esos tres meses se dedicó sólo a divertirse para olvidar sus penas. Lo que no sabía es que al tener de pareja a Sasori estaba muy cerca de abandonar ese dolor… _para siempre_.

Sasori le había prometido que la llevaría a un restaurant de lujo donde podría probar los platillos más deliciosos, incluso ése sushi con oro comestible que ella solamente había visto tras las vitrinas acompañadas de unos precios exorbitantes. Pero ahora que estaba saliendo un rato de su ensimismamiento se percató de que se estaban alejando de las zonas concurridas, las luces eran un poco menos brillantes y el ruido disminuía conforme avanzaban.

Sin podérselo explicar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la paranoia hizo presa de su psique al sentirse observada…

Entonces se dio la vuelta, sin notar que Sasori sacaba de su bolsillo una aguja senbon con la intención de clavársela en un punto vulnerable de su oreja; si ella no moría por la disimulada lesión, el veneno que dicha aguja tenía impregnado haría el resto del trabajo. Así mataba Sasori, de manera lenta y sin ocasionar daños mayores a los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

Pero a escasos momentos de que llevara a cabo su fechoría, Sasori también se distrajo al notar la presencia de alguien muy conocido para él.

El hombre frente a ellos era alto, de cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta baja, de expresión adusta y vestido con un traje negro, dándole un aspecto impecable. Sin embargo, no parecía contento de ver a Sasori.

―Itachi… ―murmuró Sasori, y en una fracción de segundo comprendió que no tenía tiempo que perder, así que rápidamente rodeó el cuello de Sakura con uno de sus brazos…

Un disparo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Parecía como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos: A Sasori amenazándola con una aguja enorme, al extraño sacando un revólver de su chaleco y disparando una sola vez, a Sasori cayendo al suelo como un saco de papas, con los ojos abiertos y una congelada mueca de impresión que le combinaba muy bien con la bala que se le había incrustado en la frente.

_Estaba muerto._

El tal Itachi miró a Sakura a los ojos, y ella sintió que bien podría perderse en la intensa profundidad de su mirada.

La chica se moría de miedo y angustia, ¡su novio había sido asesinado frente a sus narices, y ahora los segundos de ella estaban contados! Sabía que si intentaba huir la mataría; sabía que si se quedaba ahí, él la mataría. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Cuando lo tuvo a menos de un metro de distancia y lo vio apuntar el arma hacia ella, Sakura sintió que su vida llena de frivolidades pasaba frente a sus ojos y los cerró antes de ver el final de ésta.

Hubo un silencio muy largo. Demasiado largo.

Sakura abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Se quedó sumamente impresionada, pero no por el "arma" que lo apuntaba. Mejor dicho, no había ningún revólver a la vista: las manos de Itachi se mantenían juntas como sujetando una pistola invisible que la señalaba a ella mientras éste la miraba inexpresivo.

―_Bang_…

Sakura e Itachi se miraron por un minuto que pareció eterno. Los ojos de él eran profundos como la noche, y tan intensos que ella sintió que la capturaban por completo y le transmitían un mensaje codificado que no era capaz de interpretar en esos momentos, pero que la intrigaron lo suficiente para querer averiguarlo.

Suspiró aliviada, al final de cuentas ella se había salvado de morir y… ¿acaso él le había sonreído?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año 2014 a todos! Lástima Margaritooo, me van a tener que aguantar otro año jajajaja (ok, ese fue un pésimo saludo, no estoy borracha, ¿vale? XD)<strong>_

_**No sabría decir si esto es un one-shot o lo alargaré. Todo surgió cuando MonoChronus (o Cass, como yo la llamo) subió en su cuenta de Deviantart un fanart ItaSaku que se titula igual que este fanfic y me inspiró muchísimo. Casi de la manga me saque una trama que enloqueció a Cass. Ella me insistió mucho para que publicara lo primero que se me ocurriera a pesar de que no estoy segura si podré extender al máximo la idea o dejarlo así. Por el momento cumplo con lo segundo, y si el Kami de los fanfics me ayuda, quizás lo continue. '**_

_**Al igual que Cass, yo quiero proseguirlo, sólo que no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo lo haré jajajajaja Si la escuela y el negocio no me atarean demasiado, puede que algo mejor salga de todo esto. Aprecio sus comentarios, ¡ya nos estaremos viendo de nuevo por aquí!**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out.**_


	2. Itachi, el Sicario

_**JUSTO EN EL CORAZÓN**_

_._

_._

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**ITACHI EL SICARIO**_

.

.

.

Las orbes verdes de Sakura viajaron del cuerpo sin vida de Sasori a la profunda mirada que Itachi tenía puesta sobre ella. Temblaba, y su mente aún se encontraba teñida de rojo por el recuerdo de la sangre y el borrón del cabello de Sasori cayendo a unos centímetros lejos de ella. El dueño de esos ojos no parecía tener el menor remordimiento y no había forma de predecir qué planes tenía para ella, pues se notaba que esta no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien pero tampoco parecía tenerle algún rencor.

Cuando Itachi alzó sus manos hacia ella, por impulso Sakura se giró y cubrió su cara para no ver el propio momento de su muerte. Aquí era cuando se suponía que él sacaba su revólver y le volaba la tapa de los sesos a ella también para que no fuera a soltar la sopa con la policía; pero luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que nada le dolía y que aún continuaba respirando. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos vio al joven sicario hincado frente a ella apuntándola con los dedos, simulando tener un arma invisible. En efecto, no la había matado, pero sí le había ocasionado una curiosa reacción que él correspondió con una sonrisa irónica. Era apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba.

Sin duda era cruel al infundirle falsas esperanzas para hacerla pensar que viviría después de haber mirado lo que no debía. Sakura sintió la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca para evitarlo. Itachi simplemente se quedó ahí, como también pensando qué hacer. Necesitaban seguir adelante para aclarar sus ideas, y también para alejarse del peligro que los acechaba.

Sin más, Itachi se levantó y tomó a Sakura de la muñeca.

―Ponte de pie. Debemos irnos.

―¿I-irnos? ―inquirió ella, saliendo de su estupor―¿Qué vas a hacerme?

―Guarda silencio ―le susurró al oído. Su voz era gruesa y sugestiva.

―¡No! ―Sakura le mordió la mano e intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero sin mucho éxito.

― ¡No hagas tanto ruido! ―Itachi desvió la mirada.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Déjame! ―ahora la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, y se asustó aún más cuando Itachi la llevó al fondo del callejón y la arrinconó con su cuerpo― _"¡Va a violarme y luego a matarme!"_

Sakura cerró los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a abrir al sentir algo húmedo y tibio hacer presión sobre sus labios. Itachi la estaba besando, pero no con la lujuria malsana típica de un violador asesino, sino con un toque desenfadadamente sensual. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas, y la lengua del moreno acarició sutilmente sus labios como probando el sabor de su respiración y tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Seguidamente el contacto se tornó más explorador y provocativo, pero éste llegó a su fin cuando Sakura emitió un sutil gemido ahogado.

En un instante Itachi se apartó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad y luego fijarlos en algún punto de la avenida. Hizo un gesto tan escalofriante, que Sakura rogó que no fuera para ella.

―No te alarmes, pero hay unos lobos salvajes observándonos por allá.

Con mucho disimulo, Sakura apenas giró un poco la cabeza para confirmar lo que Itachi le acababa de decir: dos hombres de mediana edad, uno de ellos usaba una máscara de kato, mientras que el otro lucía bastante normal excepto por el cabello color zanahoria. Itachi los miró desafiante y sin temor, como diciéndoles _"sé que están ahí y mis sentidos se mantienen alerta_".

Tal parecía ser que ellos habían captado el mensaje, porque el enmascarado les disparó, e Itachi hizo lo propio. Sakura se congeló y sintió como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta, percibiendo apenas el penetrante olor del basurero tras el cual Itachi le había hecho ocultarse. Los balazos con los que él correspondió a sus atacantes penetraron en su mente haciendo un gran eco. Nada de esto se parecía a las escenas de las películas que alcanzó a ver en contadas ocasiones, ninguna de ellas le hizo sentir el miedo que la tenia paralizada, ni el ensordecedor sonido de una muerte inminente, o el frío que entumecía su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser un sueño irreal…

Eso hasta que Itachi –su único enlace con la realidad la cogió– del brazo para luego llevársela corriendo por el callejón. Su contacto había servido para hacerla volver en sí y probarle que esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, y que su vida ya no sería la misma, si es que lograba sobrevivir. Los dos sujetos les venían pisando los talones, pero no se atrevían a dispararles por la forma zigzagueante en la que Sakura e Itachi corrían. Aprovechando que la puerta trasera de un antro estaba abierta, entraron ahí y esperaron un momento antes de salir entre un montón de personas.

― ¿Qué eres tú, alguna clase de asesino psicópata serial?

―No. Los asesinos seriales matan personas sin razón aparente y los psicópatas porque disfrutan hacerlo. Yo sólo lo hago por dinero ―explicó Itachi, como la cosa más natural del mundo.

―Ah, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor ―repuso Sakura sarcásticamente.

―Deberías, aunque no espero que me lo agradezcas. Eres la primer testigo a la que le perdono la vida.

La chica de ojos verdes se extrañó por el comentario, pues el hecho de que ella estuviera vivita y coleando junto a él podía significar 2 cosas: o la quería secuestrar o la mataría luego de una manera lenta, degradante y dolorosa.

Si resultaba ser lo primero, Itachi perdía su tiempo, pues ella no tenía familiares a los cuales pedirle rescate. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, Sakura no podía pensar en una afrenta que pudiera haberle hecho para que quisiera asesinarla, mas que estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. De lo que si estaba segura era de que se moría de miedo, y la única opción que le quedaba era obedecer y pensar en algún método de escape. Mientras lo hacía, su estómago le había avisado ruidosamente que ya era hora de cenar, y se lo hizo saber lo bastante fuerte para que Itachi lo oyera y enarcara una ceja.

Sakura se mostró confundida e incómoda cuando sus ideas de fuga se esfumaron al momento en que Itachi la hizo entrar a un pub. La razón no se debía al té verde y el extraño olor del yakitori en su plato, ni por estar rodeada de oficinistas ebrios, sino a la forma en que Itachi actuaba: De a ratos la vigilaba como un halcón, pero había también otros en los que sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes, como si estuviese buscando algo. Pero lo que ella ignoraba en ese momento era que Itachi contemplaba si decirle o no a Sakura que el viejo bailando descalzo en un rincón frente a ellos no era lo que aparentaba ser, o que la mesera repartiendo los menús no dejaba de mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo. Si cualquiera de los presentes resultaba ser otro matón deseoso de ver su sangre derramada, Itachi ya tenia contemplado varios planes de escape. Pero por ahora, decidió limitarse a escuchar a Sakura.

―Este lugar apesta ―masculló.

―Lo sé, pero no conozco los gustos de vuestra majestad ―bromeó y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

―Eres insufrible ―refunfuño Sakura, comiendo fastidiada lo que restaba de su brocheta.

―Ya te acostumbrarás.

―Cómo que "ya me acostumbraré"? ―preguntó ella, sintiendo que una venita se le marcaba en la sien.

―A partir de ahora me convertiré en tu sombra, Sakura Haruno.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Es secreto profesional, lo lamento.

―¡Eso no es justo! Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo ―mintió ella. En realidad había escuchado cuando Sasori lo llamó Itachi, pero aún así tenía sus dudas― ¿Cómo te llamas?

Itachi desvió la mirada una vez más, y mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, le contestó sin más:

―Me llamo Itachi, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mí.

―¿"Itachi"? ―a la pelirrosa se le vino la mente la imagen de una comadreja y reprimió la risa― ¿En serio te llamas así o es tu apodo?

―Por extraño que sea, ése es mi verdadero nombre. El tuyo en cambio… te viene como anillo al dedo ―comentó él, observando el curioso cabello de Sakura.

Sakura se puso nerviosa de repente al no saber si tomar sus palabras como halago o un comentario burlón y le arrebató su cerveza a Itachi, bebiéndosela de un solo golpe. Para cuando salieron de ahí, Sakura ya estaba ligeramente mareada debido a lo fuerte de la cerveza, pero en cambio Itachi parecía bastante lúcido. De hecho, era tanta su claridad mental que podía darse cuenta de que tras ellos venían de vuelta los mismos hombres que habían visto en el callejón, y sabiendo que ellos no harían nada en presencia de tanta gente, Itachi le sugirió a su acompañante que caminaran un poco más aprisa pero sin aparentar temor alguno. Para la ojiverde esto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues la cerveza robada había probado ser más fuerte de lo esperado y ahora sufría sus efectos. El caso era que ya no recordaba cuántas personas, sombras, luces brillantes y callejones tuvieron que atravesar antes de que Itachi le dijera que estaban a salvo –por el momento– y pudieran tomar un receso. Al moreno le dio por fumar un cigarrillo mientras observaba divertido a Sakura lanzar maldiciones a lo bajo por traer roto uno de sus tacones.

― ¡Gracias, Itachi o como sea que te llames, en serio muchas gracias!

―No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, Sakura-san ―Itachi parecía bastante indiferente a la rabia de la pelirrosa.

― ¡Deja de hacerte el chistoso! ¡Gracias a ti la mafia quiere matarme!

―Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, y lamentablemente tú eres el daño colateral.

―¡Pero seguro ya piensan que soy tu amante por culpa de ese beso que me diste!

―Entonces les sacas la lengua y les dices que no lo eres ―dijo Itachi, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo irónico.

― ¡No te burles de mí!

Itachi le clavó una mirada un poco más fría y su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa:

―No suelo ser irrespetuoso con las mujeres, pero si continúas armando alboroto me vas a obligar a domarte ―habló con toda calma, tomando la mano de Sakura y acariciando sutilmente la palma de ésta con el pulgar.

Sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo recorrer su espalda con tan solo ese simple toque, rápidamente ella retiró su mano y se enfurruñó. No le gustaban los métodos que él empleaba para mantenerla a raya, aunque las reacciones de su cuerpo parecían decir todo lo contrario. Y sólo por eso lo repudiaba aún más, pero ya más o menos tenía claro que si no deseaba perecer, debía obedecerlo y le alebrestaba recordar cómo Itachi se lo había dejado claro en la "escena del crimen".

― ¿Por qué debería ir contigo? No eres más que un criminal que mata por dinero.

Sakura creyó que con esas palabras tan duras se ganaría un pase directo al otro mundo, pero Itachi solo guardó silencio y desvió por unos segundos la mirada.

―Primero responde tú a esto, ¿quieres vivir o morir? Alejarte de mí sería un suicidio muy degradante, así que si deseas seguir con vida te aconsejo que vengas conmigo sin rechistar ―le dijo, como si no aceptara negativa―. Supongo que estás cansada, así que te haré un favor y entraremos ahí ―añadió, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza un "hotel de amor".

Fue entonces que la ojiverde notó con horror la enorme cantidad de hoteles que había en esa calle. Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro.

― ¡¿Te piensas que soy una puta o qué?!

―Descuida, no voy a hacer nada que tú no desees.

Para brindarle un poco más de seguridad Itachi la cogió del brazo con suavidad y la condujo sin presiones al interior del edificio. De cierta manera les resultaba conveniente pasar ahí la noche porque no había recepcionista que pudiera sospechar de ellos, pagaban a través de una máquina automatizada y prácticamente se atendían solos. Itachi seleccionó una habitación modesta; pero conforme se acercaban a ella, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa al escuchar con claridad lo que hacían los inquilinos de las otras habitaciones.

A Itachi también comenzó a contagiársele la incomodidad de su acompañante, y no era para menos, la pobre había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por esa noche como para encima aguantar vecinos ruidosos follando. Pero como todo caballero que se preciara de serlo, él no flaqueó y le susurraba a Sakura que podía estar tranquila, que nada le pasaría estando ellos dos juntos.

―Puedes descansar a tus anchas, he rentado el cuarto por una noche entera.

―No me siento a gusto aquí, llévame a mi casa ahora mismo.

―No puedo.

―Por favor...

―Ya te dije que no puedo.

― ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ―preguntó Sakura, echándose a llorar.

Sakura estaba sumamente desorientada y desesperada. Si aquel sicario frente a ella no planeaba matarla ni abusar sexualmente de ella, ¿entonces qué caso tenía retenerla? No entendía nada, y que él se negara a despejar sus dudas la molestaba sobremanera… hasta que sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si éste fuera recorrido por una descarga eléctrica. Un calor reconfortante la envolvió mientras Itachi la atraía hacia él en un abrazo protector. No era común en él realizar este tipo de gestos, pero tampoco era de los que soportaba ver llorar a una mujer.

―No puedes volver a casa, se paga mucho por nuestras cabezas ―le dijo, y después Sakura atisbó de reojo que su expresión era lúgubre― Hay un mundo que es mejor no conocer si quieres seguir viva.

Sakura podía intuir por el tono de la voz de Itachi, que él no bromeaba y que genuinamente deseaba tanto como ella salir airosos de ese aprieto. De hecho, hasta se podía interpretar ese abrazo y esas palabras como una especie de tregua que les convenía seguir hasta el final.

El conmovedor momento pronto pasó al olvido, pues cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Sakura inmediatamente le dejó claro a Itachi que ella merecía tener la cama para ella sola y que él no tenía de otra mas que dormir en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana. Para su disgusto, Itachi se negó rotundamente e incluso se atrevió a darle un tincazo en la frente.

― ¡¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?! ―inquirió Sakura, sobándose la frente.

―No deberías hacer tantos corajes antes de dormir o te saldrán canas…

― ¡Ve…vete al diablo, canas tendrás tú en las pelotas! ―bramó, sonrojándose furiosamente y metiéndose a la cama. Itachi hizo una sonrisa ladina y se introdujo furtivamente del lado contrario.

―Interpretaré eso como "esta es mi mitad, y esa la tuya".

―Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?

―A decir verdad, sí, me divierte bastante ―comentó Itachi, con suficiencia. Luego la cubrió hasta medio rostro con la sábana―. Duerme, yo cuidaré tu sueño.

En otras circunstancias, Sakura habría hecho de todo con tal de dormir en completa soledad, pero no ahora que se encontraba tan agotada, su noche había sido demasiado larga. Bueno, para ambos. Pronto logró escuchar la tranquila respiración de Itachi y su completa inmovilidad acompañar la serenidad del cuarto.

Un fugaz impulso le dijo que usara este breve periodo de debilidad para escapar. Pero por supuesto el lado más racional de su persona le dio el mejor consejo: Obedecerlo y mantenerse alerta. Encontrar toda la información que pudiese serle útil para brindársela a la policía. Escapar justo en ese momento resultaría ser fútil, porque Itachi le había demostrado que él no era ningún tonto y que sus sentidos eran realmente agudos.

Tal vez él no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba, y si ella no lo provocaba podría salir ilesa de todo ese embrollo… por el momento acató la primera orden de Itachi y cayó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Mientras el resto de la ciudad se sumía en el tranquilo abrigo de la noche, en una casa aparentemente común y corriente no existía el descanso. Entre espirales de humo de cigarrillos, shōchū a las rocas y luces tenues se reunieron 6 personas bastante distintas entre sí pero con un objetivo en común. Claro, que esa noche serían dos las cosas que los unirían aún más.

―Llegas tarde, Kisame, ¿qué te hizo demorar tanto? ―habló uno de ellos, oculto entre las sombras de la habitación. Sólo se vislumbraba su cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, y portaba un anillo azul grisáceo en el pulgar derecho.

―Acababa de ir a realizar un corte de cabello cuando me llamaste, no podía posponerlo ―respondió un hombre, de manera casual mientras limpiaba restos de sangre de una katana. Cualquiera que lo viera se llevaría un susto de muerte porque Kisame Hoshigaki era lo más parecido a un monstruo encarnado con su piel azul pálido, ojos amenazantes y unos dientes aserrados que se curvaban en una sonrisa desagradable―¿Y? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

―Tengo un mensaje urgente que quiero darles ―respondió el hombre misterioso, quien aparentemente era el líder. El suspenso no se hizo esperar en la sala―: Sasori fue asesinado.

―Bueno, era de suponerse que ya le había llegado su hora ―comentó un chico de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás. Hidan era tan atractivo como letal ―¿Quién lo hizo? ―preguntó Kakuzu, un ex-militar que había desertado del ejército, contador de tiempo completo, y sicario ocasional cuando la paga era excepcionalmente buena.

―Itachi.

Todos en el lugar guardaron silencio por un minuto. No era en señal de respeto por su compañero caído, sino por la sorpresa de saber que uno de sus camaradas había traicionado al grupo matando a uno de los suyos y yendo en contra de la misión que ellos llevaban actualmente.

―Esto se pone bueno. No esperaba menos del cuervo de Akatsuki ―dijo Kisame, restándole importancia y hasta tomándole diversión al asunto.

―Esto no es un juego, saben bien lo que hacemos con los traidores ―comentó una mujer sentada junto al jefe, de hecho, era la única fémina presente. A ella tampoco se le alcanzaba a vislumbrar la cara, pero sí se notaba que era la dueña de un cuerpo lleno de curvas exuberantes.

― Un Akatsuki menos o dos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ―cuestionó Kakuzu, mirando con intenciones asesinas a Hidan. Éste no tardó en pillar la indirecta.

― ¡Atrévete bastardo!

―No puedes, tendríamos que cazarte a ti también ―lo frenó el líder―…como haremos con Itachi y su acompañante ―añadió, bastante serio.

El único que no había dicho nada en toda la junta había sido un joven de largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, y que sonreía de forma arrogante. Al escuchar la discusión entre Hidan y Kakuzu se le vino a la mente la más loca de sus ideas.

― Déjenme esto a mi…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, después de una larga espera de 2 meses, heme aquí con la continuación de este fic. Aprovecho para dejar claras algunas cosas: Quizás encuentren esta historia un poco incongruente porque no mantengo fija una época en concreto. Al principio pensé en ubicarlo en los años veinte (the roaring twenties), que fue cuando la mafia estaba en pleno apogeo; pero las armas eran un poco más obsoletas y mi conocimiento en el área es limitado. Asi que se me ha ocurrido hacer una mezcla con elementos de esa época, la actual, y mi propio estilo de Yakuzas, algo similar a los mafiosos americanos e italianos.<strong>_

_**De nuevo les pido un poco más de paciencia, esto no se parece a nada de lo que haya escrito antes en mi vida y supone un gran reto si lo quiero hacer bien. Nada me ayuda más que aporten su opinión en un nutritivo review *w***_

_**Me despido por el momento entre el pegajoso sonido de "Gun's and Roses"(el opening de Baccano!), mi principal inspiración a la hora de escribir XD**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out**_


	3. Deidara, la Destrucción de una Persona

**JUSTO EN EL CORAZÓN**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**DEIDARA, LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE UNA PERSONA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jamás en su vida Sakura había soñado con algo similar a lo de esa noche en que conoció a Itachi.

En lo profundo de su subconsciente, Sakura escuchaba la inocente risa de un bebé, la voz de su madre diciendo que ella era una niña preciosa, pero también una voz masculina sentenciando con cierto temor y preocupación que ella había nacido con una carga muy pesada en sus hombros. Era una voz que conocía y desconocía a la vez, de algún modo sabia a quién pertenecía pero no lograba ubicar en su memoria de quién se trataba. Lo que sí es que la hacia sentirse muy reconfortada.

―_No espero que entiendas y mucho menos me perdones por lo que haré, pero has de saber que eres mi mayor tesoro y que hago esto porque te amo… mi pequeña Sakura._

Vaya, esas palabras provocaron que la embargara una gran pena y que una lágrima saliera por uno de sus ojos. Incluso podía sentir que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban en un abrazo protector. Era un contacto tan placentero que buscó hundirse aun más en la tibiez de ese cuerpo.

Un potente rayo de sol se coló por la rendija de una cortina y golpeó directamente sus ojos. Lentamente los abrió y para su sorpresa descubrió que no sólo continuaba viva después de una noche tan intensa en compañía de un sicario muy particular, sino que dicho sicario se encontraba compartiendo la cama con ella, y además era el que la tenia bien sujeta en un abrazo de consuelo que ella malinterpretó de la peor manera.

Inmediatamente pegó un grito de horror, se apartó de él y le dio un manotazo en la cara.

―¡¿Itachi?!

―No puedo dormir así… ―masculló el aludido, frotándose el rostro.

―¡¿Por qué estás en la misma cama que yo?!

―Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para llevarlo a cabo ―le contestó Itachi, cogiendo su lata de cigarros y poniéndose uno en la boca mientras se arreglaba las ropas.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―preguntó Sakura, levantándose y poniéndose los zapatos.

―Significa que estaré pegado a ti como tu sombra, donde vayas tú estaré yo. Compartiremos la mesa, habitación, incluso la cama―le explicó él, volteándola a ver.

La mirada ónice de Itachi se clavó en las orbes esmeralda de Sakura y ésta sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una mirada así, y eso la desesperaba. Le molestaba también el aparente descaro de Itachi, y se preguntó si él se había criado en la calle o si simplemente en su casa no se habían tomado la molestia de enseñarle buenos modales hacia una chica.

Al pensar en asuntos de casa pareció deprimirse un poco, porque aunque sólo tenía a su madre, su hogar había sido feliz hasta aquel día en que ella falleció. A menudo se preguntaba si ella había hecho algo malo para que su padre la abandonara antes de que ella pudiera recordarlo bien. No sabía si fiarse del sueño que había tenido, pero lo que sí sabía es que no confiaba aún en Itachi.

Volvió a mirarlo, y le pareció raro que él estuviera con el cigarro apagado y el cejo fruncido mirando a la nada, era fastidiosa su actitud tan extraña. De hecho, le molestaba tanto tenerlo cerca que le provocaba náuseas y mareos.

―¿Tú cerraste la ventana, Sakura?

¿Se suponía que el enojo reprimido también causaba visión borrosa y dificultad para respirar?

―¡Sakura! ―la voz de Itachi se escuchaba como un eco, y apenas distinguió cómo él se le acercaba rápidamente y la sostenía― Sakura, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

―No me siento bien…

―No te desmayes, Sakura, resiste un poco.

Echándosela al hombro, Itachi abrió la ventana y salió por ella. El aire de repente se tornó limpio y menos sofocante, lo que comprobó su teoría: alguien se había metido con el sistema de calefacción y roto la tubería del gas. La intoxicación por monóxido de carbono era la menor de sus preocupaciones, y mientras bajaba la escalera de emergencia, Itachi pensó en la única persona que recurría a ese tipo de estrategia para deshacerse de su objetivo, sin importar involucrar a inocentes en el proceso.

Sakura apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor debido a la inhalación de gas, sólo sentía que comenzaba a desvanecerse, que había mucho movimiento, y que los brazos de Itachi la sostenían con bastante fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarla caer.

Afuera ya habían evacuado a varias personas, y al parecer ellos eran los únicos que quedaban. Justo cuando Sakura se iba a desmayar, ella e Itachi escucharon a lo lejos una carcajada desagradable esparciéndose en el aire.

―¿Por qué te ríes de manera tan demencial, Ita…?― preguntó Sakura en un susurro débil.

―Yo no me estoy riendo.

Y entonces Itachi hizo contacto directo con un par de ojos azules que pertenecían a un hombre rubio, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa desde el suelo, confundido entre los curiosos arremolinados alrededor del hotel.

―¡Katsu!

En menos de un parpadeo, se desató una enorme explosión que hizo añicos el edificio.

_Deidara Iwa había hecho de las suyas otra vez. _

Desde el edificio de enfrente la figura masculina contempló su obra. Las llamas y el humo provenientes del hotel ascendieron hasta la azotea donde se encontraba de pie, una cabellera larga y rubia batiendo en el aire impregnándose con el aroma a cenizas.

En los últimos meses, se había desatado una ola de incendios en serie, múltiples casas, autos, y hasta a personas siendo objeto de un juego enfermizo que parecía no tener fin; y nadie parecía dar con el responsable. Pues bien, Deidara era quien se encontraba detrás de aquellos actos de piromanía, y se enorgullecía de su metodología, a la que prefería llamar "arte".

Deidara se perdió entre la gran nube de humo que comenzaba a invadir las calles, bajó las escaleras de emergencia y salió de un callejón. Mientras él caminaba entre la multitud, se puso a recordar la razón por la que casi tuvo un orgasmo viendo que el hotel se reducía a escombros. Si se había unido a Akatsuki cuatro años atrás había sido contra su voluntad y por culpa de Itachi.

En aquellos tiempos Akatsuki había sufrido la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, y como tampoco eran muchos, se vieron en la necesidad de buscar nuevos integrantes. Claro que eso no era algo tan sencillo como para poner carteles en la ciudad que dijeran "Se buscan sicarios, la paga es buena"; la cosa era un poco más complicada, y fue ahí cuando Itachi, Sasori y Kisame se ofrecieron a darse un tiempo para realizar esa tarea.

No necesitaron pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que había alguien que podía darles un cambio a las pistolas y las katanas que normalmente usaban todos en Akatsuki, y aquel cambio se presentó en la forma de un pirómano muy bien conocido en el bajo mundo. Lo que Deidara tenía de alebrestado lo tenía de escurridizo, porque la policía no había sido capaz de capturarlo, aunque los Akatsuki probaron ser mejores que policías para ese trabajo porque dieron con su paradero bastante fácil. El ego de Deidara era demasiado grande para permitirle tener un perfil bajo.

Al enfrentarse todos a él, Deidara no mostró ningún interés en la organización argumentando que trabajaba solo por placer, y pensó en escaparse cuando los otros insistieron. Itachi asumió la responsabilidad de convencerlo de unirse a Akatsuki, así fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

El moreno y el rubio se encerraron en una bodega mientras que Kisame y Sasori esperaban afuera. Nadie supo qué ocurría dentro, pero alcanzaron a escuchar balazos, algunos estallidos y después silencio total. Justo cuando Kisame iba a sugerirle a Sasori que apostaran quién salía vivo de ahí, vieron a Deidara salir con Itachi detrás suyo poniéndole la pistola en las costillas y admitiendo que aceptaba unirse a Akatsuki.

Los detalles del encuentro jamás fueron revelados, mas que nada porque Deidara se avergonzaba terriblemente de que Itachi lo había derrotado… picándole los ojos, para luego amenazarlo con su arma. Desde que recibió aquel tremendo golpe en su ego, juró vengarse de él, mirándolo siempre con intenciones asesinas.

¡Y mirad ahora! Deidara había matado dos pájaros de un tiro! Se había deshecho de su tan detestado rival y de la víctima que Sasori debió haber eliminado desde un principio en lugar de perder su tiempo seduciéndola antes de acabar con ella. Eso era algo en lo que ambos discrepaban a pesar de que ellos se consideraban "artistas": Deidara creía en lo efímero, mientras que Sasori era partidario de lo duradero. Así de simple.

Claro que el gusto de haber acabado con Itachi no le iba a durar mucho, ya que cuando apenas ingresaba en un callejón se topó con Hidan y Kakuzu. Hidan lo miraba burlón y eso no agradó a Deidara.

―¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo? ―preguntó Deidara, mirándolos con aura de irritación.

―Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti ―le contestó Kakuzu, enarcando una ceja.

―Nosotros estamos buscando a una linda gatita, pero a diferencia de ti, nosotros nos aseguraremos de cerrar todas las salidas para que no pueda escapar ―comentó Hidan, riéndose por lo bajo.

―¿Huh? ¿A qué se refieren?

―A que estabas tan ocupado haciéndote la paja frente al fuego que no te diste cuenta de que Itachi se escapó junto con el objetivo ―contestó el chico de cabello plateado.

Al oír esto, los ojos de Deidara casi se desorbitaron y se puso rojo de ira.

―¡Imposible! ¡El hotel quedó hecho ruinas!

―Aunque deteste estar de acuerdo con Hidan, él tiene razón. Nosotros lo vimos saltar al edificio de enfrente y aterrizar por una ventana abierta segundos antes de que hicieras volar el hotel ―lo contrarió Kakuzu, acomodándose la bufanda.

―No eres tan bueno en esto como crees, Dei-chan ―se mofó Hidan.

Si había algo que Deidara odiaba era quedar en ridículo, y una vez más Itachi se había burlado de él. Lanzó un grito de rabia al aire mientras se juraba mentalmente que ésa sería la última vez que alguien lo humillaría de esa manera. Y justo entonces se le ocurrió la manera de regresarle el golpe donde más le iba a doler.

.

.

.

A varias avenidas de ahí, Itachi se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un complejo de apartamentos para tomar aire y asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien. Agradecía tener una complexión ágil y fuerte, de lo contrario, no habría podido salir bien librado de aquella explosión. Ya antes había saltado de un edificio a otro, pero nunca con alguien inconsciente a cuestas, y era tanta su preocupación por ella que no le importó haber aterrizado en la habitación de una pareja que hacía desenfrenadamente el amor. Y notando que éstos interrumpían abruptamente el acto amoroso para darle su merecido, Itachi salió corriendo hasta que llegó a ese estacionamiento.

Cuidadosamente depositó a Sakura en el suelo y la revisó superficialmente en busca de heridas, suspirando aliviado al notar que había resultado ilesa. Justo cuando tomó su barbilla para alzar su rostro, la pelirrosada abrió los ojos y éstos se encontraron con una oscura mirada llena de preocupación. Era la primera vez que alguien la miraba así, porque ni siquiera su madre le causaba ese revuelco en el pecho como lo hacían los ojos de Itachi. Permaneció tranquila, y exhaló profundo para evitar sonrojarse.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó Itachi en tono calmo. Sakura se frotó las sienes.

―Mejor, pero estoy muriendo de hambre ―contestó ella entre dientes― Quiero algo de comer y otros zapatos.

La forma tan desenfadada en que ella le ordenaba sacó una leve sonrisa a Itachi. El hecho de que Sakura no se hubiese puesto histérica era buena señal, significaba que se estaba haciendo a la idea de permanecer con él hasta que cediera el peligro. Por el momento le convenía hacerle creer que ella tenía el control, y esa mueca autoritaria que Sakura estaba poniendo le hizo recordar a alguien…

―Parece ser que el hábito de mandar a todo el mundo viene de familia ―dijo él sin pensar.

―¡Mi madre era un cielo! ―chilló, pensando que la estaba insultando, pero luego se puso seria, incluso triste― …y aunque no recuerde a mi padre, sé que él también era un buen hombre.

Itachi no se atrevió a contrariarla, sintiendo algo extraño al verla desanimarse ante la mención de su progenitor. Todos en Akatsuki sabían que Sakura Haruno debía morir, y siempre hacían un chequeo a sus objetivos para asegurarse si valía la pena encargarse de ellos o no. Así fue como se enteraron de que Sakura había sido abandonada por su padre a muy temprana edad, que su madre había fallecido recientemente, y que había una razón poderosa para que su cliente quisiera muerta a esa joven huérfana.

Sin embargo, esa razón fue tan sólo una de tantas por las que Itachi había decidido que desertaría del grupo y que se dedicaría a proteger a Sakura con su vida, sin importar qué.

De momento se comprometió a satisfacer las necesidades de su protegida, empezando por la comida. Y como no estaban para ir a comer al aire libre como ella prefería, Itachi la llevó a un restaurant muy modesto pero lo bastante concurrido para no ser notados tan fácilmente. A diferencia de la vez pasada en que Sakura se había quejado sin parar por tener que comer en un bar, ella pareció estar de acuerdo en comer ahí y miró el menú con mucha tranquilidad.

Justo cuando Itachi también iba a pedirse algo para comer, sintió que Sakura le pateaba ligeramente el tobillo con la punta del pie y recordó la segunda necesidad de la ojiverde.

―Sakura, ¿qué numero calzas?

―Del 5 ―contestó ella, mirándolo por encima del menú― Pensé que no me lo preguntarías.

―Quizás tengamos que correr más adelante, y no puedes hacerlo con esas zapatillas rotas. Tú ordena de comer lo que quieras, me encargaré de tu calzado ahora mismo.

―¿Eh? Pero…

Itachi miró unos segundos los pies de Sakura, se puso de pie y comenzó a observar el suelo a su alrededor con cautela. Justo cuando Sakura le iba a decir que era mejor si ella iba con él para probarse los zapatos nuevos antes de comprarlos, se quedó estupefacta cuando su acompañante se acercó a una mujer muy guapa, le susurró algo que la hizo sonrojarse en demasía y luego procedió a quitarle una de sus alpargatas. Después se aproximó a otra mesa en donde una mujer regordeta estaba comiendo, Itachi también le susurró cosas que le sacaron una cara de sorpresa y unas buenas carcajadas para luego quitarle sus zapatos. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado rara cuando vio a Itachi hablar con otra mujer delgada y bastante mayor, la cual le propinó una bofetada al moreno después de que él le dijera algo e intentara quitarle una de sus botas, pero el chico la calmó dándole un caballeroso beso en la mano.

Observar a Itachi hacer todo esto hizo que a ella le hirviera la sangre, y eso sin duda se sentía rarísimo. No quería ni ponerse a pensar en eso, especialmente porque él no tardó en volver a la mesa con varias clases de zapatos del mismo número.

―Muy bien, pruébate estos zapatos, escoge uno y regresaré por el otro. Devolveré los que no sean de tu agrado ―le dijo Itachi, como quien no quiere la cosa. A Sakura se le marcó una venita en la sien.

―¡¿Es que no tienes idea de lo que es una zapatería?!

Luego del bochornoso incidente y de que Sakura le propinara a Itachi un coscorrón, ella se tuvo que conformar con usar un par de zapatos de segunda mano porque Itachi le había explicado que debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, no podían arriesgarse a que los encontraran si se iban de compras por ahí. Y tal era la pena de Itachi que le prometió conseguirle unos zapatos nuevos cuando pasara el peligro.

Pero Sakura ya no pensaba en eso, de hecho se estaba sintiendo una tonta al preocuparse por unos zapatos que por el gran esfuerzo que Itachi hacía para mantenerla a salvo. Aunque la inhalación de gas la había aturdido demasiado, pudo darse cuenta de que en vez de dejarla a su suerte para salvarse él, Itachi cargó con ella para escapar juntos a pesar de que la situación estaba en su contra. Nunca imaginó que él iba en serio cuando le había dicho que estaría siempre con ella, como si fueran uno solo.

Por otro lado se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar huyendo. La risa demencial de Deidara aún resonaba en su mente mientras ella se comía una hamburguesa. Itachi bebía su café y se mantenía atento a todo, logrando escuchar en conversaciones ajenas que la noticia del hotel hecho ruinas ya se había expandido, y que al parecer hubo algunas víctimas que perecieron bajo los escombros.

―Itachi, ¿quién era esa chica con la cara de maniaca que hizo estallar el hotel?

―Es un hombre―la corrigió Itachi― Se llama Deidara, es uno de mis ex-colegas. Es un tramposo, no se lo piensa dos veces cuando se trata de apuñalar a alguien por la espalda.

―Mira quien lo dice… ―murmuró ella, recordando que Itachi también había atacado a Sasori a traición.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, ambos salieron de ahí y aunque Itachi le insistía a Sakura que debían ir tomados del brazo por precaución, ella se distrajo viendo unas flores en la calle. Verla sonreír tan dulcemente mientras aspiraba el aroma de unas flores cosmos despertó en Itachi un curioso sentimiento que él ya conocía pero se rehusaba a sentir de nuevo porque interfería con su misión. A pesar de ser uno de los sicarios más efectivos de todo Japón, Itachi seguía siendo humano y capaz de sentir enojo, diversión, miedo, incluso _amor_...

Justo cuando se le acercaba para tomarla de la mano, Itachi tuvo un mal presentimiento y no vio venir la bomba de humo que caía entre él y Sakura. El humo era tan denso, que le nubló casi por completo la vista pero aún así pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, y escuchar el grito ahogado de Sakura así como el ruido de un auto arrancando.

Guiándose por el oído, Itachi salió del humo y alcanzó a ver cómo un auto viejo se retiraba del lugar, y a Sakura lanzando manotazos en el interior. Itachi se sintió impotente por un par de segundos, ya que si disparaba a un auto en marcha corría el riesgo de que la bala rebotara y pudiera lastimar a Sakura. Pero entonces vio a un sujeto montado en una bicicleta, y ahí encontró la solución a su predicamento.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba sobrecogida por un gran temor, estaba segura de que el día de su muerte había llegado, la mirada de Deidara le infundía un temor profundo. Algo le decía que si ella realizaba un movimiento en falso, éste haría volar el auto en pedazos, tal y como le había dicho cuando la amenazó con una navaja para que se fuera con él.

―Es mi fin…

―Eso es, ven a mi, cuervo… ―se oyó a Deidara susurrar.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco cuando Deidara habló, y al mirar por el retrovisor supo a qué se refería: a la distancia detrás de ellos Itachi los venía siguiendo a toda velocidad sobre una bicicleta. Ella no pudo disimular la alegría que le daba verlo, y como olvidándose de su temor, miró desafiante y burlona a su captor.

―Estás fregado, Deidara.

El rubio no se preguntó cómo era que ella sabía su nombre, porque estaba muy orgulloso de su plan para inmutarse por eso.

―Eso lo veremos, princesa.

Mientras Itachi los perseguía, él se había dado cuenta hacia dónde iba Deidara, y cuando lo perdió de vista al doblar una cuadra, tomó un atajo para llegar antes que Deidara al lugar donde éste planeaba atraerlo a su trampa.

La bodega donde ellos se habían enfrentado por primera vez…

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de los gemidos entrecortados, los sollozos ahogados y los gritos de dolor junto con el de un cuello dislocarse sin piedad conformaban una cacofonía infernal que excitaba sobremanera a Hidan. Ni él ni su compañero Kakuzu se tocaban el corazón cuando una misión los llamaba. Siempre que alguien solicitaba a Akatsuki que eliminaran a una persona de manera lenta, dolorosa y degradante, ahí estaban ellos. Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo, la verdad es que juntos formaban un equipo magistral.

Ahora quien lo había pagado muy caro había sido una mujer que correspondía al nombre de Yugito Nii. Su belleza demacrada por los golpes era la evidencia de que en vida ella había sido una coqueta socialité que se metió con la persona equivocada. Ya que al abandonar al gángster del que era amante llevando consigo millones de ryos en un cheque, éste se vengó de ella contratando específicamente a Hidan y Kakuzu. Ahora ella yacía muerta, con el cuerpo semi-desnudo y lleno de magulladuras. Sus interiores estaban a medio bajar y sus ojos aun los tenía abiertos.

― Oye, ¿crees que el pendejo de Deidara se ofendió por la broma que le hicimos? ―preguntó Hidan mientras se acomodaba las ropas.

―¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos un equipo? ―repuso Kakuzu, muy tranquilo mientras sustraía un cheque oculto en el sostén de Yugito y guardándolo cuidadosamente en su chaleco.

―Aunque digas que me odias, yo sé que te caigo mejor que al resto.

―No te he matado por falta de ganas, pero el día en que de verdad me jodas no pensaré ni un momento antes de arrancarte la maldita cabeza.

―Qué genio, ¿por qué no te montas a la puta que está ahí tirada? Seguro que ya está bien muerta y fría, como las que te gustan. ―comentó Hidan, viendo divertido el cadáver de Yugito. Kakuzu no le respondió.

Hidan escupió y miró bien a su alrededor. Todavía era de día y eso no lo ponía nada contento porque significaba que tenía tiempo de sobra y no pensaba gastarlo en compañía del "estúpido ateo avaro" de Kakuzu.

―¿Y si vamos a ver si Deidara logró completar el trabajo? Quizás nos deje algo para pasar el rato. ―sugirió el peliplateado, sonriendo malicioso.

Kakuzu también había estado pensándolo un poco y se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería pasar la tarde con Hidan perdiendo el tiempo.

―…vamos… ―respondió Kakuzu, caminando delante de Hidan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No inventen, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé que me sorprende aún seguir con vida y que ustedes no me hayan matado. Así que una de dos: o tuvieron fe en que continuaría esto y por eso me esperaron, o simplemente ya les da lo mismo. Bueno, sea como sea, los que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ahora están aquí leyendo esto cuentan con mi enorme gratitud. <strong>_

_**Durante este tiempo me dio el tan terrible "bloqueo de escritor", es frustrante porque me entra la incertidumbre y empiezo a dudar si podré continuar la historia, o mejor, terminarla. Pero ya ven que aunque esté lentita, sigo adelante. También hice muchas cosas queme han hecho cambiar para mejor pero que todavía continuaré el próximo año. **_

_**No prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero si tengo lluvia de ideas las aprovecharé al máximo para avanzar lo más pronto que se pueda a este proyecto. Qué suerte que el fanfic no va a ser demasiado largo, porque entonces me tardaría AÑOS, y eso es todo un tedio XD**_

_**Por el momento me despido de ustedes deseándoles una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo 2015, ¡que todos sus sueños frikis se hagan realidad! ¡Pondré mi calcetín junto a la chimenea para ver quién me deja un review! LoL**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out. **_


End file.
